Trouble
by rubycaspar
Summary: Series Four. John and Ronon are waiting for everyone to get ready for a party, and have an epiphany of sorts. JSTE, RDJK UST.


Spoilers for series four…

_**Trouble**_

The flickering lights from the event horizon of the active stargate filled the room and bathed Katie Brown in soft blue light, which complemented her navy blue dress perfectly. John had to admit she looked lovely.

Rodney obviously thought so as well, as he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she straightened out his necktie for him. He wasn't even saying anything.

Well, there was a first time for everything.

"Cute couple, aren't they?"

John looked round at Ronon in surprise. The Satedan was standing next to him and also watching the pair in front of the stargate.

"Yeah, I guess," said John.

"Rodney seems to really like her," said Ronon. "It's good to see him happy."

John raised an eyebrow. "You're really just a big softie, aren't you?" He asked.

Ronon was silent for a moment, and then he looked at John, smirking slightly. "Don't tell anyone," he said.

John smirked back. "Your secret's safe with me," he said.

They both looked back at Rodney and Katie. She finished playing with his tie and leant forward to kiss him on the cheek. He said something as she stepped back and she laughed.

Rodney did look happy. John only hoped it would last. He sighed.

"Something wrong, Sheppard?" Ronon asked.

John shrugged. "It's nothing – it's just… I just hope it lasts, that's all," he said.

Ronon frowned. "Why wouldn't it?" He asked.

"These things often don't," he said. Ronon was still frowning at him, and John tried to explain. "When you do what we do, it's not always possible to have a relationship. If you allow yourself to have deep feelings for someone, you're just asking for trouble."

Ronon stopped frowning but kept staring. "Do you really believe that's true?" He asked.

"Yeah," said John. He glanced at the smiling couple in front of the stargate again. "I don't want to believe it, but yeah I do."

Ronon shook his head slightly but didn't say anything. John could have kicked himself. _Way to bring the mood down, John!_

John pulled at his collar and shifted uncomfortably. He hated his dress blues. "I don't see why you guys get to wear suits but I have to wear this thing," he said.

Ronon shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, I hate wearing a suit," he said.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better," said John sarcastically.

At that moment Major Lorne walked into the gate room – also wearing his dress blues – closely followed by Sam, who was wearing an elegant black cocktail dress.

"Okay, this just isn't fair! Don't get me wrong Sam, you look great, but how did you get out of wearing the blues?" Asked John as they got nearer.

Sam grinned. "Tonight I'm Dr Carter, not Colonel, _Colonel_," she said. "And I think you look very dashing."

John rolled his eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" John asked.

"Radek's just behind us, and Teyla went to get Dr Kellar from the infirmary," replied Lorne.

"What's she doing in the infirmary?" Asked Ronon.

"Checking on Chuck," said Sam.

"I thought he was fine?" Said John.

"He _is_, but you know what Dr Kellar's like," said Sam.

Zelenka walked into the gate room, smoothing down his hair. "Are we going?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes," she said. "Why don't you two wait for Teyla and Kellar? I'm sure they'll be along in a moment."

John and Ronon nodded, and Sam headed towards the gate, Lorne and Zelenka in tow. Rodney and Katie had already gone through.

The event horizon had just closed over their departing backs when John heard Dr Kellar's voice in the corridor leading to the gate room.

"He's recovering from major surgery – I just wanted to make sure before we leave!" She was saying.

"I do not believe you will be able to spend more than half an hour away from the infirmary," Teyla replied, smiling. John couldn't see her yet, but he could tell by the inflection in her voice that she was smiling.

"Hey, I like a party as much as the next girl!" Dr Kellar retorted as the two entered the gate room.

John's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

Teyla _was _smiling, but it wasn't the look on her face that had John's heart rate speeding up. The dress she was wearing _must_ have been bought on Earth, but heaven knows when she had bought it. It was the colour of the darkest red wine, and hung from her shoulders by spaghetti straps. The neckline was just low enough to give a glimpse of flesh and the material clung to her curves, the skirt flaring out just below her knees. Her hair was down and falling in soft curls over her shoulders, and she wore a pair of strappy red sandals that were making her hips sway as she walked.

Teyla turned her smile on John and he quickly schooled his expression into a friendly smile in return. He quickly looked away at Ronon, and saw that his friend's eyes were practically hanging out. But he wasn't looking at Teyla.

John looked back at the girls and this time looked at the doctor. She was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress and looked very nice as well, but his eyes almost immediately went back to Teyla again, especially as she walked past him, her arm linked through Dr Kellar's.

Backless, the dress was backless! _Oh dear god…_

"Well, come along you two, we don't want to be late!" Kellar called over her shoulder as the two women walked through the stargate.

John stood staring at the event horizon for a moment, wondering idly whether he would ruin the party by passing out from high blood pressure.

Ronon, still standing next to him and also looking at the stargate, cleared his throat.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in trouble."

"Yeah."

_**The End**_

_Please review! _


End file.
